


Lost my senses, I'm defenseless

by Ambros



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, I guess post series...?, M/M, PWP, in a pretty distant future, it's like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: He's completely lost for a moment, but, thankfully, and quite breathtakingly, Magnus is not: he simply smirks at Alec, his eyes yellow and cat-like, blue magic enveloping his right hand's fingers. His left hand is curled around Alec's hip.And that, yeah, that definitely does something to Alec's stomach, drags it down to his feet and makes his heart climb all the way up to his throat, makes his blood go everywhere and nowhere at once, leaves him light-headed, his eyes still on Magnus' everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eh.  
> I won't even try to explain this. I'm not good at writing porn but I was asked and I didn't want to study, soooo ... uhm. This is. This. There. Just. Okay. I'll go.  
> (Let me know, please.)
> 
> And, also, I'll definitely have a look at this tomorrow to check for any mistakes! Do let me know if you find some though, since English isn't my first language!
> 
>  
> 
> Title from No Control by One Direction.

It doesn't happen all that often that Alec just kind of _crushes –_ literally – into Magnus while he's hunting Demons. To be fair, it doesn't even happen all that often that he is _hunting Demons_ , these days, but when he does he's made it clear that he doesn't want to involve Magnus, doesn't want him to feel like they're using him for his powers.

He thinks Magnus knows, but hasn't called him out on it yet, so.

Anyway, it doesn't really happen that they cross paths by accident during the day when they're both busy – Alec suspects it's because they work on different sides of the law, but he honestly doesn't care anymore –, which is why Alec kind of loses himself for a breath when the Demon is fast enough to push him back with enough strength to make him stumble and he ends up right into Magnus' arms.

And, okay, maybe that's another reason – _not the only one Izzy, shut up –_ why he doesn't want Magnus to help them, because he knows, _knows_ , he would absolutely _lose it_ , trying to protect all of them, Jace and Clary and Izzy and Magnus – maybe Magnus a little bit more because he is so goddamn powerful he forgets he is not invincible. Close, but not quite. And Alec knows himself enough to accept that.

He's completely lost for a moment, but, thankfully, and quite breathtakingly, Magnus is not: he simply smirks at Alec, his eyes yellow and cat-like, blue magic enveloping his right hand's fingers. His left hand is curled around Alec's hip.

And that, yeah, that definitely does _something_ to Alec's stomach, drags it down to his feet and makes his heart climb all the way up to his throat, makes his blood go everywhere and nowhere at once, leaves him light-headed, his eyes still on Magnus' _everything_.

Probably for the best that he doesn't ask for Magnus' help – _yes, Simon,_ fine _, that too._

It only takes a flick of Magnus' wrist and the Demon is gone, black dust covering the concrete where it stood.

-A bit too easy when I've already weakened it,- Alec says, a bit more breathless than he'd like. He clears his throat.

Magnus turns his eyes on him, letting them shine for a moment before the glamour is back, leaving them brown but still flickering with magic. He raises his eyebrows at Alec's voice, the tips of his fingers digging slightly into his jumper, enough that Alec can feel them on his skin. -Is that right,- he says, amusement colouring his voice.

-Absolutely,- Alec says, a bit too early on his breathing so that the word doesn't really come out at all, just a weak impression of it, and Magnus' lips curl into a smile – almost a smirk, really –, he looks surprised and delighted and, amazingly, flattered.

Magnus says: -Home?- knowingly, and, yeah, Alec _really_ likes the sound of that.

*

-What was it?- Magnus asks, but Alec doesn't really know how to answer because Magnus' lips are on his jaw, moving lazily like they have all the time in the world, and Alec wouldn't honestly be able to put two words together, let alone focus on a question, the only thing escaping his lips is a series of breathless sighs he'd be embarrassed of if it wasn't for the fact that Magnus tries to squeeze them out of him every time they are together.

Magnus' lips are gone from his skin and Alec almost complains, almost honest-to-God _whines_ , but then they are on his own lips, hot and slow and calm, anchoring him down because he is way too high, and he lets Magnus' tongue take everything he wants.

When Magnus asks: -What was it?- again, his voice reduced to a murmur, his lips move right on top of Alec's and he barely has the time to focus enough to ask: -What?- because Magnus' hands are on his chest, moving with no pattern, his fingers brushing the skin of his neck, the muscles that disappear under his jumper, and it's driving him insane, the way Magnus' fingers move on his skin and on his jumper and he can't really _feel_ them.

Magnus' fingers slip under his jumper to brush his skin; he stands on his tiptoes to press his lips against his jaw, murmur: -That turned you on.-, and a shiver runs down Alec's spine as he feels his face and the tips of his ears grow hot, Magnus looking at him with a fond smile, his eyelashes long and the tip of his tongue trapped between his lips.

(They are there, okay?, they've been _there_ for awhile now, but dirty talk is just something Alec _can't do_.

But Magnus makes him _talk,_ helps him understand what's going on inside his head, knows when to push and when to let go.)

He looks down, only sees the few, ridiculous centimetres separating them, Magnus' hands beneath his jumper; he looks back up again, sighs, says: -Just. You.- and that would be enough, honestly, but, -Doing magic and fighting,- he ducks his head, presses his lips fast and hard against Magnus' skin in a way he _knows_ will distract him, and finally murmurs: -Protecting me.-, and then goes on because that's a conversation for another time, slips his fingers into Magnus' hair and Magnus' eyes are amber and cat-like again and Alec's breath itches as he says: -You're just _so much_ ,- pushing his hips forward so that his whole body is pressed against Magnus' and Magnus' hands are touching his back now, fingertips digging into his muscles, -You're everything,- before kissing him, open and eager.

He can't get enough of the way Magnus kisses, the way he moves against his body, the way he is still against Alec's constant moving, constant need to be doing something with his hands, with his lips.

And Magnus is hard against his thigh, Alec feels him and a moan escapes his lips, high and quiet, more oxygen than voice, and he moves back towards the bedroom – Magnus' bedroom – pulling Magnus along with him, dropping his arms to circle his waist and keep him there, just – just _there,_ desperate contact until he can have _more_ , and Magnus goes with it, his hands moving to frame Alec's face, his kisses as short as his breaths, his lips red and deliciously bitten.

They don't bump into anything – probably courtesy of Magnus – and they land messily on the bed, Magnus on top of Alec as Alec kicks off his shoes and Magnus does the same, hands searching for skin, pushing clothes out of the way with urgency because Alec can't get to Magnus' skin fast enough, _hates_ Magnus' layers with a passion as his fingers stumble so much that Magnus has to help him, straddling his hips.

Alec barely has the time to glimpse at the infinite, smooth skin he just uncovered because Magnus bends sinuously, hips snug against Alec's, elbows framing Alec's head, and kisses him with everything he has, his tongue moving _inside_ Alec's mouth, his hips rolling with the same rhythm, and Alec takes and takes and _takes,_ his legs bent when he can't keep them still, his fingers moving restlessly on Magnus' back – he thinks he's going to go insane with the way his skin feels against his fingers, with the way his muscles twitch and slide as he moves.

Magnus' hands move blindly until he reaches the hem of Alec's jumper, pulls up until Alec takes the hint and sits up, starts kissing Magnus again because Magnus is in his lap, and he's half naked and he's hard, can see the outline of his erection through his trousers, and Magnus chuckles against his lips, keeps pulling at his jumper and distracts him by pressing his hands against his back, brushing his fingers against his nipples until Alec is gasping and Magnus can finally undress him.

It's trousers next because Alec is _not_ letting go of Magnus again, and it's more complicated because Magnus has to roll off of him, they have to squirm for a bit until they move towards the edge of the bed and finally get rid of both their trousers and their underwear, and Magnus is waiting for Alec, gloriously naked, all muscles and skin and hard lines, and Alec kisses him before he even really reaches him, kind of falls onto him, their legs tangled, and Magnus' cock is hard against Alec's hip.

And – okay, it's not like Alec would ever say it out loud, okay?, but he just – he _loves_ Magnus' dick.

There.

Loves the weight of it in his palm, the velvety skin against his fingers, and just – the _taste_ and the skin and the way he can make him come apart with his mouth and his tongue.

He kisses his way down Magnus' chest, fast and hurried and he thinks he's so obvious Magnus probably knows exactly what he's thinking but – it's Magnus and he _can_ , can be as open and as honest as he wants.

His lips stretch around the tip of Magnus' cock, his jaw working to adjust as he slides down, head bobbing slightly with it, the bitter taste of Magnus' pre-come makes him shiver, he wraps his hand around what he can't reach with his mouth, presses the tip of his tongue against Magnus' erection and moans when Magnus' hands slip into his hair, pulling hard enough that Alec feels it, feels his nails against his skin and _knows_ it's him, it's _for him,_ and it's heady and it makes him uncomfortably aware that he's _painfully_ hard too and his hips are moving restlessly against the mattress.

-Come here,- Magnus says, _whines_ , high and breathy, pulling at Alec's shoulders until Alec goes, the bitter taste still flooding his mouth, and he kisses Magnus messily, unfocused, tongue stumbling and teeth clattering and Magnus _takes_ as his hands move restlessly on Alec's body, grip his cock for a second and let go and Alec moans as his hips snap forward, uselessly following Magnus' hand.

-Lube,- he pants, frantic, and Magnus snaps his fingers and thrusts it into his hand, and his eyes are amber and bright and Alec kisses him, kisses him so hard they can barely breathe.

He squeezes way too much lube onto Magnus' fingers but neither of them cares because their breaths stutter when Magnus' forefinger teases Alec's rim, prodding slightly, and Alec goes boneless against Magnus' chest, can only do so much not to crush him.

And Magnus knows him enough, knows them enough that Alec is completely falling apart as soon as Magnus has three fingers inside of him, scissoring and stretching as he presses light kisses on his eyes and his lips, and murmurs _so good, Alexander, you're so good for me,_ and Alec closes his eyes because he thinks it might be too much and says: -I'm – I want _you_ ,- and Magnus eases his fingers out of him and asks: -How,- not quite a question because he's too breathless, squeezes a bit more lube onto his hand and quickly covers his erection with it as Alec answers: -Like this,- just as breathless.

Magnus squeezes his eyes shut for a moment.

-Okay, yeah, okay,- he says, and Alec rearranges himself, straddles Magnus' hips and licks his lips as Magnus looks at him, looks at him like he has no idea how he got so lucky.

Alec bites his lower lip, hands pressed against Magnus' belly, back touching Magnus' knees, and then Magnus is _inside_ him and the breath is punched out of Alec's lungs and he thinks _yes_ and probably says it too because Magnus moans, his hands searching Alec's, their fingers immediately intertwine as soon as he does.

It doesn't take long then and Alec isn't really surprised – he feels like he's been turned on for ages and Magnus is _Magnus_ and he feels _so good,_ perfect and right where he's supposed to be, and he says as much and Magnus' hips snap up and Alec tightens his hold on Magnus' fingers, knows he's incredibly close but wants Magnus to come first, uses his fingers to play with Magnus' nipples, he says: -You feel so – so _good_ ,- and Magnus is coming, hot and white and bright and just _magic_ flowing out of him as his hand grips messily Alec's cock and jerks him off even though his hands are shaking and his breathing is heavy and uneven, and Alec's orgasm hits him hard and is ripped out of him, and he is left panting and boneless on Magnus' chest.

They simply breathe, and Alec can hear Magnus' heart as it slows down and it's just – bliss.

And then Magnus says: -So, is this why you don't want me to come help you with your missions?-, and Alec groans, burying his face in Magnus' chest: -You're the _worst.-_


End file.
